


we see your real face

by feriswheel



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Nyotalia, Plotbunnies, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What am I doing, i should be studying, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriswheel/pseuds/feriswheel
Summary: Basically this is where all of my plot bunnies are going to go for Hetalia. There is going to be everything in it, so be warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of blood in this. 
> 
> Characters: China

_Blood._

It drips down his hands, leaving bright, crimson streaks in its wake. The  warm, sticky feeling of it permeates his senses and invades his mind.

The colour red is everywhere. It pools at his feet like an affectionate pet.

The aftermath of the massacre glistens in the light, ripples through the floor, and the scent of it mocks him with its coppery tang.

_Everything is stained red._

Around him, there are his men, laughing as they take the women and loot for themselves. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. The smell of these particular lives spilled buries itself in his mind forever. 

When he opens his eyes again, they sharpen. The brown-eyed nation stabs his sword into the dirt. 

_For the Emperor._

_For China._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place during China's conquest of the Dzungar, which was from 1775-1758. A couple of decades before that happened, the Qing dynasty had conquered those people. After that, there was an attack on China from the Dzungars and the Emperor did not appreciate it. So he ordered the eradication of the Dzungar. In fact, these were his orders: "Show no mercy at all to these rebels. Only the old and weak should be saved. Our previous military campaigns were too lenient. If we act as before, our troops will withdraw, and further trouble will occur. If a rebel is captured and his followers wish to surrender, he must personally come to the garrison, prostrate himself before the commander, and request surrender. If he only send someone to request submission, it is undoubtedly a trick. Tell Tsengünjav to massacre these crafty Zunghars. Do not believe what they say."
> 
> Pretty through, right?


End file.
